harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jada Angela
Jada Angela ''' '''Biographical information Born: 25th April 1969 Blood Status: Pure-Blood Title (s): - Chaser Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: - Blonde (Younger years) - Light Brown (Late Hogwarts years and later life) Eye colour: Blue Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Michael Angela (Father) - Carol Angela (Mother) - Unnamed Auntie Other relations: - Possible relation to the Black Family Magical characteristics Wand: Williow, Thestral Tail Hair, 7 ¾ inches Boggart: Toads Patronus: Squirrel Affiliation Occupation: Healer House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Angela Family - A member of the army of the 1986 battle Jada Angela was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1980 to 1987. During her second year, she applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, in which she played as Chaser. She often got herself into trouble with Professor Snape during her second and third year, but she seemed to behave herself with other teachers. During her sixth year, a battle grew in and around Hogwarts, and as many other students did, Jada helped out in the battle. Although she wasn’t seen fighting as much, she was seen helping younger students to safety. She went on to graduate in 1987, and she went on to become a Healer for St. Mungo’s Hospital. 'Early life' Jada was born 4 months prematurely in April of 1969 in England. She was very small and feeble because she was prematurely born, but her aggressive attitude often compensated for it. Because of it though, her mother wanted her to grow up in a rural community away from any form of city life or even suburban life. 'Hogwarts years ' 'First Year' When Jada arrived at the train station to board the Hogwarts Express, she started to get upset, as she didn’t want to leave her parents. However, when she eventually boarded the train, she managed to control her emotions. During the Sorting Ceremony, Jada was Sorted into Gryffindor, which surprised her, as most of her family members had been Sorted into Hufflepuff, with the exception of her aunt whom went to the Beauxbaxton Academy. 'Second year' Jada had become very impish in her second year year. She constantly got into trouble with Professor Snape, but seemed to behave herself with other teachers. Jada went to apply for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and whilst in the tryouts, she jumped from her broom, and caught the Quaffle. In the process, she fell into one of the stands and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. After she had woken up, she was told by Madam Hooch that people were impressed by her performance and that the place on the team was hers. During a match later on that year, Jada again was involved in an accident, in which her broom was set alight by other members of the opposing Quidditch Team. She was so badly injured that she was too injured to play the next game, and so she was temporarily replaced by Nick Alas. 'Third year' By her third year, Jada had excelled in Transfiguration, and she had even learned to master how to Transfigure her own hair colour, by which she made it brown. 'Fourth year' At the first Quidditch match of the season, Jada was under the lead of fellow Gryffindor Astrix A, who had become the captain that year. As Astrix decided to keep her on the team, Jada wanted to show him that he was right in his decision. As she flew to catch the Quaffle, she ducked, just as a bludger passed over her head, but then it started to chase her. Jada used her skills to fly into a member of the opposite team, in which the bludger hit and knocked the person off their broom. 'Fifth year' During her fifth year, she started her O.W.L.s. The only known subject she took is Transfiguration, as she was now considered one of the best students of Transfiguration. 'Sixth year' On the 24th February 1986, Jada was in the dorms in the Gryffindor Common Room, where she and a fellow Gryffindor heard screams and loud bangs from outside. As Jada ran outside, she was almost hit by a Jelly-Leg Curse, but she managed to avoid it by jumping out of the way. Jada fought in the battle to protect Hogwarts, although she mainly was seen helping younger students to get to someplace safe. At one point in the battle, she used her skills at Transfiguration to turn a Death Eater into a tree, after the Death Eater was about to attack a second year student. Jada survived the battle. 'Seventh year' Jada finished her N.E.W.T.s this year. The only known subject she passed is Transfiguration, which didn't come as much of a shock to herself or the teachers. 'Later life' After Jada graduated from Hogwarts, she went to on work in St. Mungo's Hospital as a Healer. 'Personality' During her early Hogwarts years, Jada was quite impish, and sometimes a little bit of a troublemaker. However, as she grew older, she became more polite and helpful towards others. 'Magical skills and characteristics ' Transfiguration: Jada's main skill was Transfiguration, as from her third year, she learned how to transfigure her own hair colour. Jada was also seen using her skills at Transfiguration in the 1986 battle, after she turned a Death Eater into a tree. Quidditch: Jada was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team from her second year onwards, and she seemed determined to show off her skills. When showing off, she always mostly got injured, however, she won numerous games for the team and she seemed to show pride for her flying skills. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:Healers Category:St. Mungo's Hospital Employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch players Category:1969 births Category:Females Category:Chasers Category:Gryffindor Chasers Category:Angela Family Category:Pure bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1980